My Last Breath
by SweetBabyGurl
Summary: [Complete] Sakura has always liked Syaoran, but has never told him. When he makes a horrible bet about her... will things change? And how will Sakura react when she finds out everything was just a lie? Inspired by the song by Evanescence.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura has liked her best friend, Li Syaoran, since the fourth grade but she's never been able to tell him, since he's always been Mr. Popular, and her, not being as high of a status as him. But when Syaoran makes a bet to go out with Sakura for a month… will things change? And what happens when/if Sakura finds out?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or anything like it. Just this plot and the characters I make up.

**By: SweetBabyGurl**

**-- My Last Breath --**

**        Prologue**

            A girl with long auburn hair and bright emerald green eyes read the note she was given with a smile on her face, not paying any attention to the teacher that was coming her way.

            "Sakura!" A guy with amazing amber eyes and messy chocolate colored hair called to her in whisper. The girl known as Sakura looked up immediately, threw the piece of now unfolded paper under her notebook and pretended to be reading the paper the teacher provided, which is what she was supposed to be doing. Once the teacher walked past her desk and was yelling at one of her fellow classmates for falling asleep, she giggled and turned to him.

            "Thanks Syao," Sakura said smiling warmly to him as she pulled her chair up to the corner of his desk. "So Mr. Li Syaoran a.k.a Mr. Popular, what's the assignment?" Sakura asked with a grin.

            "I'm not Mr. Popular. I just know a lot of people," the amber-eyed guy known as Syaoran mumbled as he passed her the sheet of paper with their assignment. They had to do a marriage project together for a week and the two best friends were assigned to be partners, or husband and wife.

            "Great. A baby boy at age seventeen," Sakura sighed looking over the paper.

            "Sakura I don't know why you don't go to all of the parties. I mean, you're a cheerleader _captain, you've got a ton of guys after you who I have to beat up daily," Syaoran said suddenly looking at her while she gave him a playful glare, while he paused at that last part. "It's not like you're socially handicapped. You could really be up there and be voted as homecoming queen."_

            "You know I'm not interesting in those kind of things Syao. I wouldn't know how to act at the parties for all of those people. And anyways, I need to—" Sakura began

            "Concentrate on your studies. I know, I know. But would it kill you to come to one of _my parties? Mom really misses you, and she thinks we've been in a fight for the past four months," Syaoran said giving her the puppy eye look, making Sakura sigh._

            "I'll think about it," she found herself saying. _'How is it that I just can't say no to him? Oh yeah, I'm practically in love with him,'_ Sakura thought sarcastically to herself.

**--* At Lunch *--**

            "Sakura!" Syaoran called waving her over. She really did want to sit with him… it was just who he was with. But it looked like she didn't have much of a choice, for everyone else was sitting there as well. She sighed inwardly and pasted on the same smile she put on every morning.

            "Why did you call that slut over here Li-kun?" A ditsy blonde asked him twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

            "Because he wants to be rescued… from a bitch like you," Sakura said with her tray in her hands, sending the girl a cold glare. The girl whimpered and got up as she sat with the other cheerleaders, mumbling something about taking Sakura's spot as captain soon.

            "Wow, she's actually sitting with you for once Syaoran," one of his best friends, Kishi Tai said to him with a grin. Everyone knew that Tai had a thing for Sakura… well, everyone excluding Sakura and Syaoran.

            "And then you wonder why I don't sit with you Syaoran. It's because of idiots like him," Sakura said coldly while sitting down, leaving everyone laughing.

            "Well I only act like an idiot around you for I am stunned by your beauty," Tai said dramatically making Syaoran frown, Sakura roll her eyes, and have everyone else laugh.

            "I think not. You just as like an idiot in general," Sakura shot back, taking a sip from her coke. 

            "So how would you like to go out with this idiot tonight?" Tai grinned making Sakura laugh her melodic laugh before stopping abruptly.

            "No," Sakura said again in a bored tone, but in a sharp tone.

            "Brrr Sakura, that was cold," a girl with long dark hair and amethyst eyes said to her. She was another one of Sakura's best friends.

            "Not really Tomoyo, he set himself up for it," Sakura grinned, finished off her fries. "I'm done, I'll be at my locker if ya'll need me, but I'll be back soon," Sakura said to everyone smiling.

            "I'll be waiting for you sexy," Tai said to her as he kissed the air as if it would make its way over to her. Sakura rolled her eyes before glaring at him.

            "Then you'll be waiting a long time… _Hun_," Sakura exaggerated. Rolling her eyes once more, she took off sipping her coke.

            "What's up with you man?" Syaoran asked immediately once Sakura was out of ear shot.

            "What do you mean?" Asked Tai confused.

            "Hitting on her like mad?" Syaoran asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone at their table stared at him dot eyed.

            "I've only liked her since the ninth grade," Tai said looking at him as if he were mad. "Where have _you been?"_

            "Uh oh, looks like Syaoran's got something going on for Sakura," Hiiragizawa Eriol, another one of his closest friends said to him nudging him in the sides. Tomoyo just took Eriol by the collar dragged him away shaking her head sadly, with a flock of laughing girls behind the couple.

            "If you really don't feel a thing for her, let's have a bet," Tai said to him grinning. Syaoran moved his head upwards, urging his friend to continue. "Go out with her for a month, break up with her and let me pick up the pieces. But, if you just so happen to fail… you owe me lunch everyday for all of this year and a thousand bucks."

            "No way in hell! If I were to go out with her things would be all messed up and if— when we break up things will be all weird," Syaoran said making a face and correcting his slip up.

            "Haven't you noticed every guy Sakura's gone out with, for even _two months _she's like best friends with them afterwards? What are you really afraid of Mr. Li?" Tai asked with a smirk.

            "Nothing," Syaoran growled, his patience being tried. Tai just shrugged. Growling under his breath, he grabbed his friend's hand and shook it. "You're on."  It was only after Tai had left for a class, Syaoran, being by himself since he had a spare, did he realize how deep he had gotten into. 

**To Be Continued…**

**Readers:**

**            Hey ya'll!! I'm baAck! This is my new story. Although the title has nothing to do with the story at the moment, you'll realize how it plays its part later on. This one might end up being long… and I'm still thinking about it, but maybe it won't even be an S+S. I'm not exactly sure as yet, so don't freak out. I hope you all enjoy this story, so don't forget to drop your review so I can continue this fic! Ja ne!**

**_SweetBabyGurl_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura has liked her best friend, Li Syaoran, since the fourth grade but she's never been able to tell him, since he's always been Mr. Popular, and her, not being as high of a status as him. But when Syaoran makes a bet to go out with Sakura for a month… will things change? And what happens when/if Sakura finds out?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or anything like it. Just this plot and the characters I make up.

**By: SweetBabyGurl**

**-- My Last Breath --**

**        Chapter 1**

_Sakura's Point of View_

            Dear God… could this class be any more boring? I was in history and let me tell you… learning about all the people before me wasn't exactly how I would like to spend my time. Playing volleyball and going to cheerleading practice, yes. But this? Hell no! Aww crap. I hear myself groan aloud as I drop my head onto my arms, which are lifelessly lying on my desk. Syaoran's party. I didn't really have much of a choice to go. Syao wrote me a note saying his mom was going to be out of town for a few weeks to take care of business in China, but wanted to see me before she left. I sighed to myself. It looks like I'll be at the Li mansion tonight. Syao-kun and I can work on the budgeting plans for our marriage project before I go home then I guess. Kinomoto Sakura being married to the famous Li Syaoran. Heh. Who would've thought? Anyways, back to the ideas about the party… I'm not even sure if it's tonight or what. He'll probably have a few so I'll just go to one. I smiled to myself and forced myself to listen to what the history was saying about some kind of war.

**--* Later *--**

            "Nope, you're coming to each and every one of them," Syaoran said closing his eyes nodding to himself while we got into his car. So, I just ran by the idea of me only coming to one of his parties, which… didn't go so well.

            "But Syao! You hang out with so many snobs," I pouted slumping down in the passenger's seat to his forest green Lamborghini. Apparently it was his "baby". I inwardly snorted. Men and their cars.

            "It's always the same excuse! I can't _stand _Hiiragizawa but you made me get along with him all the time!" Syaoran exclaimed as he backed out of the parking lot.

            "That was back in the fifth grade!" I cried as sitting upright. "And anyways, you guys are really good friends now." Count on Li Syaoran to remember things from the fifth grade.

            "Friends?" Syaoran snorted raising an eyebrow, his eyes on the road.

            "Yes. And don't even try to deny it. I know about the whole _pillow fight_ ordeal," I said smirking smugly. At this Syaoran immediately pulled over to the side of the road, his tires screeching and hopped out of the car. "Uhh… Syao?" I asked. What in the world was the boy doing?! It was only when he opened my car door and got on his knees did my smirk return. Operation: Beg For Mercy.

            "Saku!! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, _please_!! Don't tell _anyone_ about that!! It'll kill off my reputation! I swear I'll kill him the next time I see him," Syaoran begged, his hands clasped together, looking quite pitiful I should add, while he was on his knees.

            "Well I'm not too sure Mr. Li. Maybe a business arrangement can be conducted?" I asked with a sly look. Oh yeah, it was nice watching him suffer.

            "_Anything_!!" He begged shaking his hands with his eyes closed, before he snapped them open. "Except for not coming to each and every one of the parties I'm throwing while mother's out of town," he added quickly before going back to his begging. What the— how'd he know?! I fumed in my seat thinking of something to say.

            "I'll get back to you. Just don't piss me off until I think of something," I sighed furiously looking bored but really inside I was dancing. He was so cute when he begged. He merely nodded numbly before slamming the door and continued driving. "So does your mom know?" I smirked again.

            "Sakura!" He whined while I just laughed.

**--* Li Residence *--**

"Oh I was beginning to think Syaoran had done something foolish to have gotten you angered with him," Yelan Li said to me, pulling away from the tight hug she was giving me.

            "Nope, not this time Mrs. Li," I said with a bright smile.

            "Now, Sakura. Didn't I tell you that you should call me mother like Syaoran does?" She said to me warmly once more. I nodded again with the same smile on her face. "I really do have to get going or else I'll miss my flight. Take good care of Syaoran while I'm gone. Bye you two." With those last rushed words, Mr. Yelan Li rushed out the door leaving me and Syaoran alone. Syaoran grinned at me while I stared at him with a cocked eyebrow. He was up to something again…

            "You're definitely sleeping over tonight," Syaoran grinned.

            "Nuh uh! No way in hell!! Touya won't let me," I protested. How the hell was I supposed to sleep in the same house/mansion as the guy I was in love with and not say something stupid?! I mean, way back when, when I was actually able to control what I was feeling, it was okay. But not now! It was then Syaoran took my hand and led me to where about three of my bags, of what I assumed were my clothes, sat. How the hell did he pull this off?! I merely just kept on looking from them to Syaoran, then back again. I couldn't find my voice to yell in disbelief!

            "My mom talked to your dad last night. Everything's all set. Now help me get stuff out of the way for the party!" Syaoran cheered happily walking towards the kitchen taking out a beer which I quickly grabbed from his hand which was getting ready to take a swig.

            "You're not drinking," I said in a sing-song voice as I took the opened beer and the other two cases of it away and threw them in the nearest dumpster. When I came back in, I saw Syaoran looking at the ground looking as if he was crying! "Syao?"

            "Sakura, you're my best friend… and I love you and all. BUT YOU'RE ASS IS MINE!! YOU THREW OUT ALL OF MY BEER!!" Syaoran screeched at the top of his lungs before he lunged for me. Two words went through my head as I ran: Oh, shit.

**--* At The Party *--**

After Syaoran decided to hit me softly a few times in the arm and tickle me for a total of ten minutes, he let me go seeing that "my punishment was fit." Pshh, I didn't deserve any punishment whatsoever! Alcohol can do terrible things to your liver. Anyways, it's about 11:00 PM right now and I must say, I'm bored out of my mind. People brought their own liquor, but I was still making sure Syao didn't touch a drop. The few people who couldn't control their drinking were thrown out. The booming of the loud music soothed my nerves that were being grated at by the snobs people call cheerleaders. Sure, I'm one of them, but like I said, I hate them for the way they act towards people. Why not quit you ask? Team spirit leader looks great on a college application. I sat there with my coke, on the sofa, by myself, looking around. People were either kissing and feeling the hell out of each other or dancing and drinking. So that left me by myself. I thought that maybe Syaoran would have wanted help with things, but I guess that would happen after the party was done. At this I rolled my eyes and was about to go throw away the coke and go upstairs when a hand pulled me by my wrist, making me sit back down.

            "Hey Sakura," a familiar annoying voice said to me. Oh. What joy I am experiencing at this moment. Not!

            "What do you want Tai?" I asked with an exasperated tone.

            "Well, you looked bored so I thought I'd come and entertain you," he yelled to me over the loud music with what seemed like a genuine smile. But I really wasn't sure. I mean… this is Tai Kishi, the same guy who's been bothering me and annoying me since the ninth grade. I looked at him skeptically making him throw up his hands in defense. "Really!"

            "Alright then… what are you going to entertain me with?" I asked with a smirk.

            "Well… I've always bothered and annoyed you, everyone knows that. But I was thinking that maybe we could get to know each other better," he yelled again as he stood up and held out a hand. I looked from the hand to Syaoran who was kissing up some cheerleader. I take my eye off of him for one minute and he gets drunk, only to start kissing some girl. What an idiot! THIS is the kind of guy I was in love with?! Dear God help me. Maybe what I needed was someone to help me get past my feelings for Syaoran. It was obvious Syaoran didn't see me in any other way other than his best friend. I looked back at Tai's hand then at his slightly smiling face. I smiled back at him and took the hand he had offered to me. I guess this was the best place to start.

**To Be Continued…**

**Readers:**

**            Hey everybody! Wow… I'm surprised at how many reviews I got for the prologue, ah well, it makes me happy ^_^ So now if Sakura decides to go anywhere with Tai… Syaoran will have to break them up and get with her. Heh heh heh. So the plot thickens! Anyways. Like I said last time, this might not end up being an SS, but it all depends on how the story turns out. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and drop a review to let me know what you think. By the way, thank you to:**

**Simplicity**

**Ice_angel1991**

**justAkid******

**Cherry Jade**

**Unknown**

**AnimeObsessionFantasy******

**maixwolfblossom******

**skaurali**** sweetheart**

**li-75******

**n@sH**** FiL@n**

**Miss Dace**

**anjuliet******

**HIYA!!  
F@ntasy K@t**

**Alima******

**            Thank you so much you guys! It means a lot to me. I'll try and update every Saturday. Don't forget to review and ja ne!**

**- SweetBabyGurl -**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura has liked her best friend, Li Syaoran, since the fourth grade but she's never been able to tell him, since he's always been Mr. Popular, and her, not being as high of a status as him. But when Syaoran makes a bet to go out with Sakura for a month… will things change? And what happens when/if Sakura finds out?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or anything like it. Just this plot and the characters I make up.

**By: SweetBabyGurl**

**-- My Last Breath --**

**        Chapter 2**

_Reader's Point of View_

            Sakura and Tai sat in the park in silence, each swinging lightly on the swing set they were sitting on. After they walked around Syaoran's gardens for a while, it became a bit too crowded so they left for the park.

            "Looks like we've both had a tough past few years Sakura," Tai said comfortingly, placing his hand over hers.

            "Yeah, I guess so. Tai… um… you won't tell Syaoran about this will you?" Sakura asked nervously, playing with a strand of her hair.

            "Not if you don't want me to. But I have a really good idea for something Miss Kinomoto," Tai grinned.

            "Really?" Sakura asked laughing. Tai nodded and simply pulled her to him, whispering some things in her ear.

**--* The Next Day *--**

            Syaoran groaned and rolled over on his stomach clutching his throbbing head. He opened his tired amber eyes and looked across the room to the bed that was neatly made. Sakura was no longer there. His eyes shot to the clock and noticed it was only 10:00. At once he shot out of bed and looked around frantically.

            "Sakura?!" He called in panic. It wasn't one o'clock and it was a weekend, she wasn't supposed to be up yet! Suddenly, he stopped abruptly and actually listened and really looked around for any sign of her. It was then he heard someone cooking in the kitchen, and he sighed a sigh of relief. He then took this opportunity to put on his pants and a baggy shirt, making his way down the stairs. The sight before he him made him chuckle.

            "Hey Tai, what's up?" He asked as punched him lightly in the shoulder. He then knelt down to eye-level with Sakura, who was sleeping in a chair by the way, Tai's jacket covering her, and poked her. "How'd she get down here?"

            "I guess she didn't know that I had a key, so when I came in to make you guys breakfast for the hangover, she thought I was some serial killer and tried to attack me. I had to [in the girl against the wall to tell her it was me. she sure as hell is a fighter. Anyways, apparently she wanted some water and that's when she saw me. She just got changed and insisted on staying down here with me even though she fell asleep," Tai explained with a soft smile. "And Syaoran, about the bet—"

            "You mean the bet you're going to lose?" Syaoran smirked.

            "It's just that I don't think this is such a good idea. I mean, Sakura's such a delicate person, I would never want to hurt her," Tai said solemnly, turning the bacon he was cooking.

            "Oh, she won't be hurt at all. Don't worry about it Tai. You don't know Sakura like I do," Syaoran reassured yawning, laying his still aching head on the table on top of his arms.

            "But it's just that, when we were walking around last night talking, she was telling me some stuff," Tai spoke once more.

            "She actually opened up to you?" Syaoran asked, his head shooting up immediately.

            "Yeah," Tai said as he continued to cook.

            "Wow. You're the only person other than Tomoyo and Eriol that know everything. She won't even tell me!" Syaoran exclaimed, scoffing.

            "We've both been through a lot of things in the past, so we kind of just connected. Oh and since the bet is still on, if you think I'm going to make this easy, you're quite wrong my friend. In fact," Tai smirked before continuing, "we have a date tonight."

            "WHAT THE HELL?!" Syaoran screamed at the top of his lungs. Tai then looked at to Sakura, waiting for her to wake up, but she simply turned the other way.

            "How the hell does she stay asleep?" Tai asked dot eyed.

            "NO! YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW! WHY ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH HER?!" Syaoran screamed once more standing up. Tai only shook his head and turned on the water.

            "And you say you have no feelings for her?" Tai mumbled under his breath while getting some water for the kettle, but Syaoran heard and gave him his world famous glare. 

            "I'M AWAKE, I'M AWAKE!" Sakura screeched immediately. Tai looked at her dot eyed once more while Syaoran just continued glaring. "Oh, um, you see since I'm hard to wake up, my older brother Touya would always throw water on me, so whenever I'm asleep, that's the only thing I hear." Sakura explained scratching her head sheepishly.

            "Don't worry about it," Tai said giving her a bright smile making her blush slightly.

            "Sakura! You're going out with this moron?!" Syaoran asked immediately, out raged.

            "Hey! I'm right here you know!" Tai protested.

            "A, he is not a moron, B, yes I am going out with him tonight, and C, why do you care so much?" Sakura shot back at him. "Thanks Tai," Sakura said smiling as she handed him the jacket he had given to her for a while. "Now if you'll excuse me boys, I need to shower."

            "Hurry up! Your breakfast will get cold!" Tai and Syaoran shouted to her retreating back at the same time. Syaoran glared while Tai laughed nervously.

**--* Later *--**

            "Hey Tomoyo," Sakura said happily into the phone, while she walked downstairs to see breakfast awaiting her.

            _"Details!__ Right now!" _Tomoyo exclaimed into the phone making Sakura wince.

            "I really can't right now. He's right here," Sakura spoke back quietly as she took a seat in between Tai and Syaoran.

            _"I don't care! Tell me! I'm supposed to be your best friend? And I always tell you every single thing that happens between me and Eriol!" _Tomoyo cried once more. Sakura head a faint 'What?!' in the background but ignored it with a smile on her face.

            "I need to eat… you know something people usually tend to do? But I'll call you back as soon as I'm done. I promise," Sakura vowed as she picked up a fork.

            _"But—"_

"Bye bye Tomoyo," Sakura said once more ignoring her friend's protests as she pressed the off button on the phone.

            "What was that all about? We could hear her yelling," Syaoran asked as he stuffed some bacon into his mouth.

            "It was nothing," Sakura lied, grinning sheepishly, beginning to eat her breakfast.

            "So what time did you want me to pick you up?" Tai asked drinking some juice, waiting for Syaoran's reaction; he choked on his food, but quickly recovered.

            "Seven sounds good," Sakura said after thinking about it.

            "Then seven it is," Tai said grinning and standing up. "Well I gotta go, but I'll see you both later. Ja," he said once more, picking up his jacket and walking out the door. Once Tai left, silence greeted the two friends.

            "So, where are you two going?" Syaoran asked, slipping into interrogation mode.

            "I'm not sure yet. Tai said he wanted to surprise me," Sakura said giggling to herself.

            "Oh come on. You can't honestly be serious about him! He's been pissing you off since the ninth grade!" Syaoran exclaimed.

            "You've been pissing me off since we were in the sandbox and we're great friends. And I never did give him a chance anyways," Sakura remarked.

            "We're different!" Syaoran retorted.

            "Really? Maybe you can explain to me how. We went on one date as far as I can remember, back in the sixth grade and that made us even closer. We both agreed that we just weren't meant to be a couple… just really good friends. Maybe me and Tai will end up being close friends like you and me," Sakura replied picking up her plate and glass. Syaoran slumped in his chair with reassured look on his face. "Or maybe we'll continue going out and date for a while," Sakura continued. Syaoran sat there spluttering for words while Sakura walked up to the room she was sharing with Syaoran to call back Tomoyo like she said she would.

            "Why do I care so much?" Syaoran mumbled aloud crossing his arms. "I better call Hiiragizawa. He usually has good advice."

**--* Sakura *--**

Sakura was laughing quite loudly as she repeated everything that was going on to Tomoyo, who was currently laughing herself.

            "It's preposterous isn't it?" Sakura laughed through the phone. 

            _"Not at all!__ In fact, I'm on Tai's side for this one. You know I've been telling you for years that they both like you, but you haven't given either of them a chance," _Tomoyo said to her friend.

            "Oh come on! You have got to be kidding me!" Sakura exclaimed. "And Syaoran and I did go out, but we just didn't click!"

            _"That was back in the sixth grade! We were all so childish back then. But anyways, I'll be over around five to help you get ready for your date with Tai," _Tomoyo told her friend.

            "Promise?" Sakura asked.

            _"Promise.__ Anyways, get Syaoran and meet me and Eriol at the mall around two. You have a full hour to get ready. I'll talk to you later okay Sakura-chan? And don't be late!" _Tomoyo said.

            "I'll do my best. Ja ne Tomoyo," Sakura said still laughing, as she hit the off button of the phone. She then put it back in its cradle and set off to find Syaoran.

**--* Syaoran *--**

_"Well, well, well. It looks like you're jealous dear Syaoran," _Eriol taunted.

            "I am not! I just don't want to see her with him! Anyone but him!" Syaoran huffed.

            _"And you have no good reason at all. Other than the fact that you're jealous," _Eriol taunted phone once more.

            "I do have good reasons!" Syaoran exclaimed through his end.

            _"And what might those be? He's never cheated on a girl. We've both been on double dates with him and the other girls he's dated, and he's always treated the girls well. According to every girl I know he's got a great sense of humor. So… what's you're reason again?" _Eriol countered. Syaoran could feel Eriol's grin through the phone line. Syaoran really didn't want to admit defeat, so he slammed the phone down. 

            "I am not jealous," Syaoran muttered again.

            "Syao, Tomoyo invited us to the mall around two. Hurry up and shower so we can arrive on time," Sakura said with a smile on her face as she sat next to him on the couch.

            "You sure are one to talk Queen Lateness," Syaoran replied sarcastically with a grin.

            "Shut up. Just hurry up and find me once you're ready," Sakura said throwing a pillow in his face before walking out the door.

            "That girl," Syaoran said to himself while shaking his head, a pillow in his hand. Target: Sakura.

**To Be Continued…**

**            Readers:**

**            Hey everybody! Sorry this chapter wasn't all that good, this was just basically to set everything up. And no, I'm not going to tell you what Sakura and Tai have planned :P OS don't even bother to ask. By the way, HaPpY VaLeNTiNeS DaY everyone ^.^ I hope you all enjoy today, and even if you don't have someone, go out and have fun today people! Do NOT stay inside! Thank-you to all of you wonderful people that reviewed, it means a lot to me and I hope you review again. Thank-you to:**

**Azera******

**sweet-strawberry692003******

**Carmela****-chan**

**Drownin****' in my Tears**

**AnimeObsessionFantasy******

**anjuliet******

**Simplicity**

**Chibi**** Manchi**

**cruelangele******

**li-75******

**n@sH**** FiL@n**

**SugaBlossom247**

**HIYA!!  
F@ntasy K@t**

**sandra******

**Cherry Jade**

**SyaoranzCherryBlossom******

**WhiteLilliesWithAStar******

**maixwolfblossom******

**sweet-captor******

**justAkid******

**Avelyn**** Lauren**

**Synchrogirl******

**Frixiewulf13**

**miss_k******

**Alima******

**            Thank you all so much for reviewing this chapter. I have to go get ready for a jam, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Ja ne!**

**--* SweetBabyGurl *--**


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura has liked her best friend, Li Syaoran, since the fourth grade but she's never been able to tell him, since he's always been Mr. Popular, and her, not being as high of a status as him. But when Syaoran makes a bet to go out with Sakura for a month… will things change? And what happens when/if Sakura finds out?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or anything like it. Just this plot and the characters I make up.

**Thank–you to: **Carmela-chan * Kikakai * Simplicity * Avelyn Lauren * maixwolfblossom * n@sH FiL@n * annelee * sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE * sweet-captor * sweet-strawberry692003 * LiL-ChiBi-person * Cherry Jade * anjuliet * kmpnay * WhiteLiliesWithAScar * MimiGhost * Alima * li-75 * SyaoranzCherryBlossom * alex

**Authoress' Note:** Just to answer a few questions, yes Eriol and Tomoyo will have quite a large part in this, but it's going to be mainly focused on Sakura, Syaoran and Tai. Next, I know this has nothing to do wit death or anything, so why the title? Like I previously said, you have to wait. Things will all make sense later, just not now. Anyways, on with the story!

**By: SweetBabyGurl**

**-- My Last Breath --**

**        Chapter 3**

_Reader's Point of View_

            Sakura looked herself over in the mirror, a light smile on her face while brushing her long, silky hair. 

            "You look great Sakura. I didn't have to do a thing," Tomoyo said to her friend with a large smile on her face.

            "Well you did pick out my clothes," Sakura replied smiling. She was wearing a shimmering deep green halter top and a pair of black jeans. On her feet, she wore her silver K Swiss shoes. She wasn't wearing any make-up other than the clear shiny lip-gloss that coated her lips.

            "Well, I'm always doing that for you," Tomoyo said smiling as she dragged her downstairs where Syaoran sat moping. "What do you think Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran just looked Sakura over standing up before shrugging and turning back to the book he was reading with a scowl on his face.

            "You know Syao," Sakura began as she walked up to him with a devilish grin, "it would help if the book were the right way up," Sakura said to him again with a smirk.

            "Shut up," came Syaoran's reply as he turned it the right side up, glowing a bright red.

            "Wow," a voice from behind the two. Sakura whipped around with a smile on her face as she jogged over to Tai and gave him a tight hug. Tomoyo watched Syaoran's scowl deepen while she smirked with a look of distaste.

            "Well, you two better get going, but I want her back by 11:00 pm do you understand me Tai?" Tomoyo spoke in a playful tone.

            "Of course Miss Daidouji, or should I say Mrs. Hiiragizawa," Tai smirked. The blushing Tomoyo came up to him and hit him hard in the head before pushing the two out of the door. Once she was sure they had left she sat with Syaoran.

            "Alright Syaoran, spill," was all Tomoyo was, crossing her arms across her chest.

            "Spill what?" Syaoran asked putting down the book he was 'reading'.

            "You know damn well what. I know about the bet," Tomoyo said in a cold voice.

            "Listen Tomoyo I—" Syaoran began, but she cut him off.

            "How can you do this to her Syaoran? She cares so much about you! Don't you know that she'll do anything to make you happy?!" Tomoyo yelled at him in a pained voice.

            "Tomoyo…" Syaoran began but she cut him off again.

            "Syaoran, I know you love her… but why do this to her? In the end… you'll lose her," Tomoyo said to him a soft voice, a single tear sliding down her cheek before she grabbed her purse and ran out the mansion.

            "I'll lose her?" Syaoran asked himself.

**--* Tai and Sakura *--**

"Oh my God, you have got to me kidding me! THE Li Syaoran did that?" Tai said laughing madly.

            "Back in the cold years yes," Sakura said with a bright smile sipping her Coke.

            "Wow," Tai said leaning back in his chair.

            "Tai… do you think he even knows I'm alive?" Sakura asked quietly stirring her drink and looking down.

            "Sakura…" Tai tried with a sad look in his eyes.

            "I mean… I can remember the exact moment when I fell for him. It was in the seventh grade. I was walking around just thinking about things. I was supposed to tell Syaoran that I liked him that day, but I saw… I saw him sitting with some girl on the swings and his arms were around her. I tripped and he saw me, but didn't see my face. Thank God for that too. But anyway, I ran out onto the road, and I almost got hit by a car, but he got hit for me instead. I knew then, when I thought I might have actually lost him that I truly loved him and it wasn't just some stupid crush. But… I also knew I could never tell him for it would ruin everything that was between us," Sakura said, the memory replaying itself in her mind, a tears slipping from her eyes.

            "Hey, come on don't cry," Tai said as he rushed over to her side of the booth and wiped away the tear that was making its way down her soft skin. "I can't bear to see you cry."

            "R-Really?" Sakura whispered. His face was less than an inch away from hers, his hand still caressing the side of her face softly. Everything around them seemed to disappear. It seemed like it was just the two of them alone in the entire place. Slowly, their faces inched closer and closer together. Sakura's eyes quickly fluttered shut. "Tai…" With those last words from her soft pink lips, Tai closed the gap between the two, taking her first kiss away from her. They stayed that way for a few moments before they both pulled back, each out of breath. They both began searching the other's eyes for something, anything. Simultaneously, they smiled. 

**--* Syaoran *--**

Syaoran stood in the rain and watched the scene before him unfold with a shocked visage. Tai… had just kissed Sakura, and she him. Both with no regrets. Maybe everyone was right? Maybe he did have feelings for his best friend? But… Tai was his best guy friend, and Sakura was his best girl friend. What could he possibly do?

**--* The Next Day *--**

            Sakura cooked their breakfast with the same wistful smile she had on from last night. She still remembered the kiss from that very night and sighed. _'Maybe it was a good thing to go out with Tai. I know it was to make Syaoran jealous so he'd realize that he had feelings for me, which he obviously doesn't, but could it be that I really like Tai? He's such a sweetie and a great kisser,' _Sakura thought to herself, giggling at the last part.

            "Hello? Earth to Sakura?" Syaoran said irritably.

            "Eh… sorry about that Syaoran," Sakura said sighing blissfully once more.

            "And what may I ask made you so happy?" Syaoran asked tapping his foot impatiently, both wondering and hoping it wasn't because Tai kissed her.

            "I got my first kiss last night," Sakura said wistfully.

            "On the first date?!" Syaoran exclaimed.

            "Look, I don't know what your problem is," Sakura said angrily setting everything down. "From the day I told you I was going on a date with Tai you've been against it. I mean… he's the sweetest guy I know and it's not like you hate him or anything! Wasn't it you that was telling me to give him a chance and that he's such a good guy!" Sakura huffed breathing in and out. The moment she looked at Syaoran's crest fallen face, she felt terrible. "Syao I'm so—"

            The unthinkable for Sakura happened. Usually he would just hug her or something to make her be quiet. Or even flick her in the head so she'd blink a few times and forget what she was yelling for. But this time, something she had wished for years had happened. Syaoran swiftly grabbed her tensed shoulders and kissed her. Funny how now she wished she never made that wish in the first place now. She now fully understood the saying, be careful for what you wish for, you just might get it…

**To Be Continued…**

**            Readers:**

**            Well I really like this chapter. Didn't you? *grins* I know that I left it off as a cliffhanger, but hey, what can I say? I'm an authoress, when you write things, stuff like that just ends up happening. You'll see why Syaoran kissed her in the next chapter. In Tomoyo's words, Ohohohohoho. You'll see. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank-you to the people who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to me. Your names are at the top, above my authoress' notes. If you ever have any questions, they'll be answered there. Thanks for checking out this chapter and please let me know what you thought of it by reviewing. Thanks once more! Ja ne!**

**--* SweetBabyGurl *--**


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura has liked her best friend, Li Syaoran, since the fourth grade but she's never been able to tell him, since he's always been Mr. Popular, and her, not being as high of a status as him. But when Syaoran makes a bet to go out with Sakura for a month… will things change? And what happens when/if Sakura finds out?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or anything like it. Just this plot and the characters I make up.

**Thank–you to: **Carmela-chan * miss_k * AnimeObsessionFantasy * anjuliet * sweet-strawberry692003 * sakurali sweetheart * Cobalt-eyed Angel * Avelyn Lauren * Kikakai * annelee * sakuratenshi.AnGeL oF love * sweet-captor * hiiiiiiii there! lol x3* Cherry Jade * forestfairy * Simplicity * SyaoranzCherryBlossom * azure_hoshi * Sailor Nebula * justAkid * synchrogirl * ~ S/S 4evr * maixwofblossom * S+S43v3r

**By: SweetBabyGurl**

**From The Last Chapter:**

            The unthinkable for Sakura happened. Usually he would just hug her or something to make her be quiet. Or even flick her in the head so she'd blink a few times and forget what she was yelling for. But this time, something she had wished for years had happened. Syaoran swiftly grabbed her tensed shoulders and kissed her. Funny how now she wished she never made that wish in the first place now. She now fully understood the saying, be careful for what you wish for, you just might get it…****

**-- My Last Breath --**

**        Chapter 4**

Sakura stayed rooted to the spot as she felt Syaoran kiss her. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

            _'Oh God, how long have I waited for this? But what about Tai? He said he liked me and cared about me. And I really care about him now. And he was my first kiss after all too… Hoe… what the hell do I do?!' _Sakura's mind screamed to her.

            "Sakura?" Syaoran asked softly as he slightly bent his knees to meet her eye level. She was currently looking down, not knowing what to do  or say.

            "I-I have to go. I'll be back later," Sakura said quickly before she ran out the door.

            "Sakura!" Syaoran called out for her, but she was already too far away. There was a reason why she was on the track team. "Well it looks like Plan A got screwed up," Syaoran muttered to himself. "I can't lose this bet!"

**--* Sakura *--**

"You have got to be kidding me!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

            "I wish I was!" Sakura whined as she buried her face in a pillow. She ran all the way from Syaoran's place to Tomoyo's which wasn't that far, but far enough.

            "And how many years have I been telling you that Li-kun has a thing for you?" Tomoyo smirked.

            "What if it was all just some kind of joke Tomoyo? You know how Syaoran is," Sakura asked her friend biting her lower lip. A flash of a kind of look that was unrecognizable passed over Tomoyo's face, but vanished as quickly as it appeared.

            "Don't be foolish Sakura! Yes, Syaoran can be quite the idiot sometimes, but he would never do that to you of all people," Tomoyo smiled with fake reassurance. _'Li Syaoran you moron!'_Tomoyo frantically thought in her mind, but the turmoil was not evident on her face.

            "I think I'll go get my things and go home. I really don't know what to do about this," Sakura sighed, standing up.

            "I'll try and think of something okay Sakura0chan?" Tomoyo told her friend who was miserably making her way out the door. Once she saw her limo that was taking Sakura home, Tomoyo leaped for the phone. "Eriol-kun?"

            _"Hello Lovely, how are you?" _Eriol spoke into the phone, referring to Tomoyo's nickname.

            "Terrible! Tai kissed Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

            _"How did Syaoran take it?" _Eriol asked immediately.

            "He kissed her too!" Tomoyo exclaimed once more, making Eriol chuckle. "And what may I ask is so funny?" Tomoyo asked in a strained voice.

            _"If Syaoran kissed her, that means he's jealous Lovely," _Eriol's masculine voice spoke over the phone.

            "But you know about the bet. Sakura's such a good person Eriol, she doesn't deserve any of this! Especially from _him_ of all people!" Tomoyo yelled, crying slightly.

            _"Don't cry honey. Everything will work out for the best and Syaoran and Sakura will be together. Just like you've always wanted," _Eriol said gently. 

            "Just like I've always wanted. I just don't want her getting hurt in the process," Tomoyo whispered.

**--* At School The Next Day *--**

"Hey Sakura," Tai said grinning to her, while she was at her locker.

            "Uuhhh, I have to go bye," Sakura said quickly and immediately dashed off to her classroom. Tai raised an eyebrow at her antics, but shook his head and turned the combination for his locker.

            "Strange girl… class doesn't start for another hour," he muttered taking out some binders and textbooks.

**--* Inside the Class *--**

The out of breath Sakura slumped down in her seat and out her bag on her desk.

            "Sakura, we need to talk about yesterday," Syaoran said as he stood before her.

            "Ummm… I have to pee," Sakura said desperately as she made a mad dash for the nearest washroom.

**--* The Hallway *--**

Sakura leaned against the bathroom stall, trying to catch her breath.

            "Sakura?" A voice called as they stepped in.

            "Hoe!! AM I SAFE NOWHERE?!" Sakura cried.

            "Uhhh?" Tomoyo said as she appeared from around the corner.

            "Thank God it's you!! I've seen them both in the last five minutes! And I don't wanna talk to either of them!" Sakura cried, obviously stressed.

            "Clam down Sakura," Tomoyo said with a smile.

            "Come up with any ideas?" Sakura asked hopefully.

            "Actually, yes I have," Tomoyo said grinning.

            "Well? Tell me already!" Sakura exclaimed happily. 

            "Well you're not officially anyone's girlfriend, so really you're free to go out with whom ever you please. And you've always like Syaoran, so this is just a plus," Tomoyo smiled.

            "That's so true! Kami!! Thank-you so much Tomoyo-chan! You have no idea how much this helps me!" Sakura exclaimed happily once more, throwing her arms around her best friend and cousin.

            _'I really hope I'm helping you Sakura,' _Tomoyo thought to herself solemnly as she hugged her friend back.

**--* Later *--**

Since the teacher wasn't present at the moment, kids were sitting on desks talking and laughing with one another, throwing paper balls here and there, and now and then actually hitting their target. Sakura walked down the hall with one of her friends Naoko, entering her calculus class, only to notice where the last spot was. Naoko had already run ahead to sit with her boyfriend. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight before her. There was a set of three seats. Tai, Syaoran and an empty seat… right in the middle of them. Two words came to Sakura's mind.

**Oh Shit**

            Sakura slowly made her way to the seat and plopped herself down. Syaoran she could handle… she could handle Tai too… but at the same time?!?! I think not.

            "Sakura," they both started at the same time, Syaoran with a frown and Tai with a smile. This caught the entire class' attention

            "Yes Tai?" Sakura asked smiling shakily at him first.

            "You want to get dinner and a movie with me tonight?" He asked with the same smile.

            "Tai I—"  Sakura answered… well was about to answer.

            "Actually Sakura, I was hoping you would go out with _me _tonight," Syaoran cut her off.

            "Syaoran I—" Sakura tried to answer again.

            "Hey man, I asked her first," Tai said to him looking him square in the eye.

            "I asked her second, so what?" Syaoran asked standing up. 

            "So what? So what if I introduce my first to your face?" Tai countered standing up as well.

            "Okay you two just calm—" Sakura tried but was interrupted again.

            "Yeah?" Syaoran asked walked in front of the desks.

            "Yeah," Tai confirmed.

            "We should take this outside then shouldn't we?" Syaoran spat, his face going up to Tai's.

            "I guess we should," Tai said back to him, getting all up in Syaoran's face as well.

            "Why don't you both sit your asses down and go out with each other!" Sakura cried as she picked up her things and moved to the back. The entire class broke out into whispers as Sakura made her way to the back of the classroom. She exchanged a few words with one another before a girl that was obsessed with both Tai and Syaoran, Saori, came and sat between the two of them, while Sakura sat at the back fuming while muttering curses in all the languages she knew.

            "Well we screwed up," Syaoran muttered to Tai as he fell into his seat.

            "Yup," Tai said as he too fell into his seat, trying to ignore the girl that sat between them. "I got with her Friday, you get her Saturday."

            "Done." Was all Syaoran could say before the sensei walked into the classroom ready to teach the dreaded subject. 

**To Be Continued…**

**Readers:**

**            Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and let me know by leaving a review! Sorry I didn't have any time to check it, so sorry for any errors! I probably won't be able to update next week because I have a ton of things to do regarding school, but I'll try. Well, that's it and don't forget to drop a review! Ja ne!**

**-.|[.SweetBabyGurl.]|.-**


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura has liked her best friend, Li Syaoran, since the fourth grade but she's never been able to tell him, since he's always been Mr. Popular, and her, not being as high of a status as him. But when Syaoran makes a bet to go out with Sakura for a month… will things change? And what happens when/if Sakura finds out?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or anything like it. Just this plot and the characters I make up.

**Thank–you to: * **AnimeObsessionFantasy * sweet-strawberry692003 * maixwolfblossom * Simplicity * sakurali sweetheart * sweet-mel x2 * Avelyn Lauren * Kikakai * sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF LoVe * soccergurl23 * sweet-captor * frixiewulf13 * anjuliet * dria * li-75 * miss_k * Cherry Jade * F@ntasy K@t * WhiteLilliesWithAScar * forestfairy * lotus * cherrysakura5 * YingFa-lilWolf-Lover * SyaoranzCherryBlossom * joveygoh * Luna * justAkid * hisui toutoi * Alima * czakali * synchrogirl * Deception of an Angel * Xinh *

**By: SweetBabyGurl**

**From The Last Chapter:**

"Why don't you both sit your asses down and go out with each other!" Sakura cried as she picked up her things and moved to the back. The entire class broke out into whispers as Sakura made her way to the back of the classroom. She exchanged a few words with one another before a girl that was obsessed with both Tai and Syaoran, Saori, came and sat between the two of them, while Sakura sat at the back fuming while muttering curses in all the languages she knew.

            "Well we screwed up," Syaoran muttered to Tai as he fell into his seat.

            "Yup," Tai said as he too fell into his seat, trying to ignore the girl that sat between them. "I got with her Friday, you get her Saturday."

            "Done." Was all Syaoran could say before the sensei walked into the classroom ready to teach the dreaded subject. 

**-- My Last Breath --**

**        Chapter 5**

            For the rest of the day, Sakura was being followed by an apologetic Tai and Syaoran while she fumed at their stupidness. But, by the end of the day both guys had dates with Sakura, and their game began.

**.Friday Night.******

"Sakura you look great," Tomoyo squealed turning her friend around. Sakura was wearing a tight jeans skirt that stopped right above her knees and a silk off the shoulder three quarter pink top. Her feet adorned white high heeled sandals. Sakura was going to a club with Tai tonight.

            "Thanks for the clothes Tomoyo-chan. I really like how they look on me," Sakura said smiling brightly looking herself over in the mirror.

            "Sakura some baka's at the door for you," an angry Touya stomped in.

            "Touya! He isn't a baka," Sakura said to him pouting as she pushed him out of her room walking down the stairs.

            "You look amazing as always," Tai said to her smiling in a sly way while Sakura blushed prettily.

            "If you make any moves on my sister. I'll make a move on you. And that is to REmove your head from your body," Touya growled at Tai while he just looked him in the eye.

            "I won't do anything Sakura isn't comfortable with," Tai reassured as the two left, leaving a confused Touya. He was the first one other than the 'Chinese gaki' to answerike that in such a calm manner.

            "She' growing up Touya. You've got to let her go," Tomoyo said to him, patting her cousin's back while he sighed before snapping his head to her.

            "Don't make me start on that Hiiragizawa guy," Touya growled as Tomoyo laughed sheepishly.

**.Sakura and Tai.******

"This place is amazing!" Sakura cried over the music the two were dancing to.

            "What?" Tai called back but she just shook her head. She tapped him on the shoulder and made a drinking sign with her hand as he offered to go with her, but she refused. She made her way to the bar where she requested a coke. She sat down for a while feeling quite hot, looking at everyone dancing. She and Tai had gone out on a double date with two of his friends, so the two guys were dancing on the other girl they went out with. She didn't notice the amber eyes intently watching her until she turned around.

            "Syao?!" Sakura exclaimed. "You're not supposed to be here!"

            "What? A guy can't go clubbing with his friends?" Syaoran asked as Sakura gave "the look". "Alright so maybe I followed you guys here," Syaoran said to her sweat dropping.

            "Aha! I knew it!" Sakura exclaimed once more over the loud music, her arms crossed before her. Syaoran suddenly took her elbow and led her out of the club so that they were alone outside despite her protests.

            "Syaoran? What are yo—" Sakura began but was cut short when he pinned her against the wall, kissing her softly.

            "Is that better than his?" He asked her quietly. She was about to respond, but he ended up kissing her once more before she even got the chance. "What about that?" Syaoran asked his gaze upon her as she remained breathless. "Sakura, leave him and be with me. Be my girlfriend," Syaoran whispered to her as he stared into her eyes, his forehead against hers. Sakura leaned in and softly planted a kiss on his lips, for the first time it was her kissing him.

            "I want to be with you…" Sakura trailed off.

            "Then?" Syaoran asked as he straightened up, slipping his arms around her waist.

            "I'm scared this is all some cruel joke," Sakura whispered, speaking her mind. Syaoran's heart began to thump so hard, he was sure Sakura would have been able to hear it. But instead, he softly cupped her face with his hands and placed one more soft kiss on her lips and stared into her eyes once more. 

            "Does that feel like a joke to you?" Syaoran asked her. Sakura's serious visage broke out into a soft smile, looking him in the eyes.

            "No. No it doesn't," Sakura said hugging him. "I'll let you know Monday morning whether or not I'll be with you."

            "But are we still on for tomorrow?" Syaoran grinned.

            "Of course," Sakura said giggling as she walked back into the building using the back door. From afar at three different points, five figures stood with frowns upon their faces.

**To Be Continued…**

**Readers:**

**            Hey everyone! Sorry its been a little while but school's been driving me crazy with projects. I won't be able to update much until probably the week after next because I'm going to ****New York****. I hope you all understand and please review! Thanks a lot! Ja ne!**

***-.|[.SweetBabyGurl.]|.-***


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura has liked her best friend, Li Syaoran, since the fourth grade but she's never been able to tell him, since he's always been Mr. Popular, and her, not being as high of a status as him. But when Syaoran makes a bet to go out with Sakura for a month… will things change? And what happens when/if Sakura finds out?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or anything like it. Just this plot and the characters I make up.

**Thank–you to: *** F@ntasy K@t * Carmela-chan * anjuliet * sweet-strawberry692003 * Xinh * AnimeObsessionFantasy * lil-cb * LiLfieRYwoLF * maixwolfblossom * alex * annelee * sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE * li-75 * synchrogirl * sweet-captor * Cherry Jade * Anna * cherrysakura5 * Kikakai * Avelyn Lauren * miss_k * Digi-destined Rockie * WhiteLilliesWithAScar * AngelofLight9 *

**By: SweetBabyGurl**

**From The Last Chapter: **

            "I'm scared this is all some cruel joke," Sakura whispered, speaking her mind. Syaoran's heart began to thump so hard, he was sure Sakura would have been able to hear it. But instead, he softly cupped her face with his hands and placed one more soft kiss on her lips and stared into her eyes once more. 

            "Does that feel like a joke to you?" Syaoran asked her. Sakura's serious visage broke out into a soft smile, looking him in the eyes.

            "No. No it doesn't," Sakura said hugging him. "I'll let you know Monday morning whether or not I'll be with you."

            "But are we still on for tomorrow?" Syaoran grinned.

            "Of course," Sakura said giggling as she walked back into the building using the back door. From afar at three different points, five figures stood with frowns upon their faces.

**-- My Last Breath --**

**        Chapter 6**

            Sakura played with the purse in her hands as she and Syaoran sat in silence. It was Sunday night and Syaoran and Sakura were on their way to a fancy restaurant Syaoran insisted to take her to. She was wearing a long dark gown that shimmered whenever she moved even slightly. Two thin straps held up the dress. Sakura had just turned to look out the window, showing the deep backline of the dress which seemed to stop at her waist, as Syaoran continued to eye her, still not believing this was the Kinomoto Sakura he had known all these years. The Sakura Syaoran knew was someone who was almost always confused but very stubborn and kind hearted. She had a beautiful smile and the best feature about her was her eyes. Syaoran has always looked at her like a cute little girl, but this was the first time he had ever seen Sakura dressed up elegantly and only one word flowed through his head. _Damn._ Just as he was going to start up conversation, the limo came to a halt and he helped Sakura out from her seat. The two walked into the restaurant hand in hand, were seated and that dreaded awkward silence came over them once more.

            "So… um have you decided what you would like to order?" He asked after a few moments of hesitation.

            "Yeah, I already told the lady when she came the first time," Sakura said smiling softly.

            "Oh," was all Syaoran could say.

            "I still don't think we should have come here. I mean… it's much too expensive," Sakura said biting her lower lip. Somehow, that turned him on and he had to repeatedly clear his throat.

            "Don't worry Sakura. Just order whatever you please," Syaoran finally managed to say to her.

            "Syaoran have actually looked at the menu?" Sakura asked suddenly with a strange tone of voice.

            "Well… no. My sister told me this place was really great, so I decided to come and test it out with you," Syaoran explained.

            "Well guess what?" Sakura asked with a grin.

            "Huh?" Asked Syaoran, for he was beginning to get confused.

            "She lied to you," Sakura said in a sing song voice as she pointed out the different types of food served at the restaurant.

            "Oh good God," Syaoran mumbled to himself as he looked at the choices from the menu. There were things as snails, liver and onions, octopus; things their parents would eat. "Wanna get out of here?" Syaoran asked with a grin as he gestured to the beach right outside of the restaurant. Sakura smiled brightly and nodded as she took Syaoran's offered hand and got up. The two hastily left the building, Sakura giggling while Syaoran mumbled ways to murder his _beloved _sister. Once the two reached the beach Sakura breathed in the salty air and took off her shoes holding them and her dress up so it didn't brush against the sand in one hand, as Syaoran's own hand clasped over the other. The moon and stars scattered the night sky as the two walked along the soft warm sand.

            "Sorry about the food," Syaoran whispered to her sheepishly making Sakura giggle once more.

            "Don't worry about it," Sakura said flashing him a brilliant smile as the two continued to walk.

            "So… um… I've come to my decision," Sakura breathed out looking up at the sky after a few moments of silence, stopping the comforting walk.

            "Really?" Syaoran asked a little shocked that she had decided so quickly.

            "Yeah," Sakura said smiling sadly as she turned her back to him.

            "Are you sure? I don't want to push you to do anything you don't want to do. It's just that I don't want to have to share you," Syaoran whispered in her ear, wrapping one arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

            "Yes, I'm sure," Sakura said in a steady voice. "I've… I think that…. I don't… I want to… I've decided to be with you and see how it goes for a while," Sakura said after stumbling on her words for a while. All Syaoran could do was smile, kiss her soundly on the lips and hug her tight to him.

            "Thank-you for giving me a chance," Syaoran whispered to her as he stroked her long soft hair. He realized that he would be with such a sweet girl, someone his mother would finally approve of and he smiled. As soon as that smile came, it vanished. He was with her, just as he wanted and needed to be... but for all the wrong reasons…

            All for a damn bet.

**[.Monday.]******

Sakura walked into the classroom as she was rushed by all of her closest friends; Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Meiling, who were squealing saying it was great how she had a boyfriend. And someone they all trusted deeply too.

            "Kinomoto Sakura!" Someone from the front door yelled. It wasn't a happy someone either.

            "Hey Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said sheepishly. An angry Tomoyo came up to the group of girls as everyone but Sakura fled to their desks. Tomoyo was a soft-spoken polite girl; someone everyone liked to be with. But if you got her mad... be afraid, be _very _afraid.

            "And you didn't call me because?!" Tomoyo screeched.

            "I did call you, but you were out with Eriol. So I left a message on your answering machine," Sakura said sweat dropping. Tomoyo's mouth turned into a small 'o' before she jumped on Sakura hugging her, satisfied with the response she was given.

            "Didn't I tell you it would happen?!" Tomoyo squealed happily as the rest of the girls came and began to laugh at the girl as she turned into a living tomato. Meanwhile in the classroom next door…

            "Congratulations. Part A complete," Tai said to him with a solemn look.

            "Tai, I—" Syaoran began but was cut off.

            "So it looks like you're a taken man huh buddy?" Takashi said to him, nudging him in the side. All of his other friends began to give him high fives as he returned them with a smile, the feeling of guilt still lingering at the back of his soul. From behind them to the left Tai watched sadly before he shook his head, looking at the assignment that was due today. Behind Syaoran to the right Eriol stood with a hard expression on his visage.

            "This is _not_ right," Eriol mumbled as he walked past Syaoran to his desk. Apparently, Syaoran heard him and watched Eriol walk to his desk with a frown on his face. Usually Syaoran didn't care what Eriol said or thought. Not unless he was right. And in this case… he was. He wished Eriol wasn't, but he was.

**To Be Continued…**

**Readers:**

**            Hey you guys! Since I'm leaving Monday, I decided to put one more chapter in since I have the time to :) Thank you so much to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to me. Now about the five shadows, tee hee… I'll let you in on it. Remember there were three different positions. Tomoyo and Eriol were watching from one, Tai was watching from one and another person is watching from one. She/He will be introduced in the next chapter. Well, please review this one to let me know what you think along with my new one as well called Breaking Through. Thanks again and ja ne!!**

***-.|[.SweetBabyGurl.]|.-*******


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura has liked her best friend, Li Syaoran, since the fourth grade but she's never been able to tell him, since he's always been Mr. Popular, and her, not being as high of a status as him. But when Syaoran makes a bet to go out with Sakura for a month… will things change? And what happens when/if Sakura finds out?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or anything like it. Just this plot and the characters I make up.

**Thank–you to: *** F@ntasy K@t * Carmela-chan * Deception of an Angel * lil-cb * sweet-strawberry692003 * DaShyGurl * AnimeObsessionFantasy * oOoshortayoOo * li-75 * Anna * cherryberry-chan * cherrysakura5 * Kikakai * anjuliet * LiLfieRYwoLf * maixwolfblossom * Xinh * Ana * Cherry Jade * synchrogirl * miss_k * Kawaii Punkstar

**By: SweetBabyGurl**

**From The Last Chapter: **

            "Congratulations. Part A complete," Tai said to him with a solemn look.****

            "Tai, I—" Syaoran began but was cut off.

            "So it looks like you're a taken man huh buddy?" Takashi said to him, nudging him in the side. All of his other friends began to give him high fives as he returned them with a smile, the feeling of guilt still lingering at the back of his soul. From behind them to the left Tai watched sadly before he shook his head, looking at the assignment that was due today. Behind Syaoran to the right Eriol stood with a hard expression on his visage.

            "This is _not_ right," Eriol mumbled as he walked past Syaoran to his desk. Apparently, Syaoran heard him and watched Eriol walk to his desk with a frown on his face. Usually Syaoran didn't care what Eriol said or thought. Not unless he was right. And in this case… he was. He wished Eriol wasn't, but he was.

**-- My Last Breath --**

**        Chapter 7**

**[.Two Weeks Later.]******

            The first two weeks the two had officially started dating was what seemed perfect for Sakura. According to her, just about everyone was happy that she was happy, and so as long as she kept that smile on her face, everyone else would keep on smiling too. But Sakura didn't know how much longer she could keep up with that smile. Sure, this is what she always wanted. For her and Syaoran to be an official couple. But… there were things that kept on nagging her at the back of her mind. Like why did Syaoran chose now, and not any other times? Before when she went out with guys or liked them he _helped _her get them. He didn't have any problem at all, but only when Tai came along and asked her out did he start to get jealous. Or even whenever it was just the two of them they acted like they were best friends as they were before, but whenever they were at school, it was then he held her hand, hugged her, walked her to class and did all of the sweet things a boyfriend is to do for his girlfriend.

            Something weird was going on with Tomoyo and Eriol too. She had known this people since… well since forever! She could most definitely tell when something was up. When Sakura talked about Syaoran to them, they would exchange a weird glance and then go on acting all happy as if everything was alright. But she knew it wasn't. She didn't know what the hell was going on! It's not like Eriol or Tomoyo could have had something against her and Syaoran being together. The two had been trying to hook up Sakura and Syaoran for years. You would think the lovely couple, Eriol and Tomoyo, would be overjoyed, which is what they seemed to be in the beginning. But now… everything was different. They seemed to want to say something about her and Syaoran going out, but bit their tongue and at the last moment always decided not to at all.

            The only thing that seemed to be going alright lately was the friendship with her and Tai. The two seemed to be getting closer and closer everyday at a fast rate. She was glad that he wasn't upset she chose Syaoran over him, no matter how mean it sounded. The two were always partnered up whenever they had to do something in groups or partners for whichever classes they had together. They constantly talked on the phone and ate lunch together. He was always there for her when she needed him, and always with a smile on his face, never a frown. Sakura sought this to be a good thing. But she never once did miss the look in his eyes whenever he saw Syaoran and Sakura together, which hurt her, knowing she was hurting a close friend of hers by being with someone else. But there was nothing she could or would do about it. She wasn't willing to let Syaoran go just because one person wasn't happy that they were an item. She wanted to be selfish; to just be happy for once. But no such luck was hers.

            Well today was the day Kinomoto Sakura would finally figure everything out once she was finished questioning the people she was suspicious of. Ironic how they seemed to be the people closest to her too huh? Well… Sakura would begin her questioning at lunch anyways.

            "Ohayo class," said their physics teacher as she walked in and placed her bag that was filled with today's lesson on her desk.

            "Ohayo sensei!" The class chorused back happily.

            "Well we have a new student today," she said to them smiling. The class immediately broke out into quiet chatter before the teacher walked to the door shaking her head mumbling something about teenagers and predictable as she invited the new student in. Once the new student was ushered in the class became silent and all eyes were before the new student that stood before the class.

            "Hello everyone. My name is Yoshiro Kevin, but all of you may call me Kevin if you wish. I've lived in Shanghai all of my life, but my mother had to come to Japan due to something for her business, so we decided to move to a small town here. I've been living in my new house for about two, three days now. And yes… ladies, I'm single," he said smiling and winking at the end, making everyone laugh while he simply smiled. He had jet black hair that seemed a complete and utter mess, but it was cute at the same time. He had piercing silver eyes that seemed to have a tint of green in them. He had the most handsome smile and just seemed to be like a really good guy overall. He wore the school uniform but made it look different by adding on a few pins and marking in some sayings with what everyone presumed to be permanent marker on his book bag that he carried in his hand by one strap. All in all, most of the girls in the class and soon to be school thought he was hot.

            "So where shall we put you Kevin," sensei asked out loud as she scanned the classroom for an available spot.

            "Sensei! Put him next to me!" One of the girls in the class cried as she shot up her hand.

            "No! Me!" Cried another. Soon almost all of the girls in the class were arguing about where he should sit. That's when he got sight of Sakura who merely smiled laughing at her friends, and turned to look out the window past Tai. Coincidently, there was an available seat next to the other side of her.

            "Hey, you mind if I sit next to you?" He asked her with a smile. Startled, Sakura looked up and smiled at him too. The girls were still arguing, not even noticing he had moved to ask to sit with Sakura.

            "Be my guest," she said to him nicely as she moved her bag more under her seat so he could pass.

            "Yoshiro Kevin, but call me Kevin," he said to her as he stuck out his hand to her, reintroducing himself, but more personally this time.

            "Kinomoto Sakura. You can call me Sakura if you like," she said to him with the same smile as she shook his hand, sending a strange feeling up and down one another's arm. They quickly pulled away when the teacher came up to the two.

            "Sakura, would you mind showing Kevin around?" The teacher asked her as she wrote up a note for excusal. 

            "No problem sensei," she said as she picked up her bag and got her thins together while Kevin stood up and waited. "I'll see you next period 'kay Tai?" She said to Tai, turning to him.

            "Alright. Bye Sakura," he said waving to her. 

            "Mou!! Where is the cute new guy going?!" One of the girls exclaimed with all of the other girls pouted too, collapsing back in their seats. The sensei merely laughed whole heartedly, while the girls continued to pout, leaving many of the guys in the room scowling. Just another guy for them to compete with, how wonderful.

**[.Sakura and Kevin.]******

"Sorry about that. Lots of the girls in the class get really excited when they see a new guy here. Also known as fresh meat," she said to him. The moment he paled, she began to laugh melodically. 

            "Well I'm glad to see you're nothing like them," he said to her with a warm smile.

            "Well," a blushing Sakura replied as she cleared her throat. "Let's find your locker," she said once more as she took a look at where his locker was located. She then began to peer at his schedule. "You're not a stalker or something are you?"

            "No, why?" Kevin asked rather confused.

            "You and I are sharing a locker and you have all the same classes as I do. Weird," Sakura said shaking her head as she led him down the hallway to where her — or rather _their _locker was. As she continued to skip down the hall, she completely missed the smirk on her new so-called friend's face. 

**[.At Lunch.]******

"Hey guys! Kev's new here so he'll be sitting with us for now okay?" Sakura asked, making sure it was alright with everyone. Everyone nodded in response as Sakura sat, outside with her friends, leaning against a tree trunk, where Kevin decided to sit next to her. She then introduced Kevin to everybody else that was there; Meiling and her boyfriend Mark, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, and Rika.

            "Did you guys hear about the party that Kishimoto is having this weekend? Her parents are out of town and she's inviting everyone!" Chiharu squealed happily.

            "Sakura you _have _to go! I have the cutest outfit ever for you to wear!" Tomoyo exclaimed with stars in her eyes while everyone else sweat dropped. 

            "I don't know. Maybe," Sakura replied thoughtfully. _'I wonder if Syaoran will want to go. Oh yeah I still have to find out what's been going on with everyone lately!'_

"Well I'll have to make an appearance there, so I'll need my girlfriend with me," Syaoran said to her with a smile as he walked up to the group of friends. 

            "Hey Syao," Sakura said quietly as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "This is a friend of mine Kevin," she then said to him suddenly, all bright and bubbly again.

            "Hi," Syaoran to him, taking an immediate disliking into the guy sitting next to his girlfriend. 

            "Hoeee!! I'm late! I have to go to cheerleading practice. You guys know you can come and watch if you get bored, but I'll see you about ten minutes for the bell okay? Bye!" Sakura exclaimed looking at her light pink watch before running over to the field where she immediately began to apologize while the people on the team; whom she had just recently begun to warm up to laughed at her while she blushed a bright red.

            "Typical Sakura. Some things just never change ne?" Tomoyo said to the group.

            "Of course. But we wouldn't want her any other way," Eriol responded with a grin.

            "I think I'll watch the rugby team since Takashi has to go to practice too," Chiharu said getting up with Takashi. The group agreed as they got up with the couple to watch and cheer for both Takashi and Sakura while they both got ready for the big game for Friday.

**[.Cheerleaders.]******

"And three, two, one!" Sakura called as their routine began. They started off with a few people doing some no handed cartwheels across the group of people in the middle while they danced to a beat from one of their favorite songs everyone had agreed on. Some more people added in some flips as the group in the middle continued with their dancing. When the song hit the chorus the group from the middle split up and got into groups of threes. Two girls would be throwing up someone in the air and would catch her when they were to fall back down. They were all to do it one immediately after another to create a wave effect. When it was finally Sakura's turn, for she was the last to be thrown in the air, the two girls threw Sakura in the air, but when they were supposed to catch her, a few jocks from the football came and attacked the rest of the cheerleading squad with water bottles making the girls scream in fear of screwing up their hair and make-up, not realizing they had left her hanging in the air, until she let out a scream, catching almost everyone's attention.

            "Sakura!" Tomoyo cried as they saw Sakura was about to come crashing down. Syaoran who was watching the game was completely oblivious to what was happening with the cheerleaders unlike Kevin who shot=t out from his spot ran over and caught the distressed Sakura in his arms which Sakura was currently holding onto for dear life.

            "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Sakura exclaimed as she hugged him tightly once he put her down.

            "Are you okay Sakura?" All of her friends asked coming rushing up to her extremely worried, while the rest of the cheerleading squad apologizing repeatedly for their stupidity. Everyone was there except for the one person you would think would need to be there for Sakura the most; Syaoran.

            "Yeah," Sakura replied still a little dazed as she looked around. "Where's Syao…" Sakura began to say but trailed off when she saw him with some girl rubbing her arm while she nodded, her face flushed and him just smirking

            "That idiot! _Hello_! Buddy Syaoran! Your _girlfriend _is over here!" Chiharu called out to him making his snap his head to the side with a glare until it landed on Sakura who had the most angry and sad look on her face at the same time, with her mouth hanging slightly open. His face softened as he let go of the other girl's arm and began to get up to run to Sakura. But she shut her mouth tightly, her teeth gritting, as she shook her head and began to walk away, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

            "Hey are you alright?" Tai said as he came running up to her, a worried and scared expression shown across his features. "I tried to run up to you as fast as I could, but I was too far," Tai explained hurriedly.

            "Oh Tai, you don't owe me an explanation. It's that moron Li Syaoran, my so-called boyfriend that does. When I almost fall at least five feet from the air onto pavement he doesn't care because he's flirting with some other girl when he's supposed to be _my boyfriend_," a teary Sakura exclaimed as linked arms with Tai and continued to walk away from the rest of her friends and most importantly Syaoran.

            "Sakura wait!" Syaoran called to her as he continued to run.

            "Ignore him," Sakura said immediately continuing to drag Tai along with as she walked.

            "Baby," Syaoran said to her as he gingerly touched her arm which she yanked away from him.

            "Who the hell are you to call me that?" Sakura shot at him giving him a dirty look before pulling Tai along with her again as she continued to walk away form Syaoran.

            "Sakura if you would just let me tell you w—" Syaoran began but Sakura cut him off.

            "No let me tell you! You only act like my boyfriend when other people are around, but whenever it's just you and me, you act like we're best friends and nothing more than that. You're the one who wanted to go out with me, and yet when I'm almost badly hurt, thank God I wasn't thanks to Kevin, someone who _isn't _my boyfriend, you're off flirting with some other girl! Then you would think you'd at least you'd be the next person to come and talk to me, but wrong again! It was Tai! Someone who was on the other side of the fucking field who beat you here! Go to hell Li Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed as she pushed him back and continued to walk on her own, crying. Syaoran stood there stunned. He had never seen Sakura like that. And never had he felt so terrible. She didn't even know the truth.

**[.Later At Sakura's House.]******

Sakura looked at a picture of her and Syaoran that they had recently taken together. She was smiling while he smirked and held her from behind. She gave him a dirty look through the picture before she threw it underneath her bed. 

            "How could I have been so stupid?" Sakura asked herself as another tear fell. "I thought that he actually liked me Tomoyo. And I gave him the benefit of the doubt too! People told me that I should be careful because he's a player but not once did I think he would do it to me too just because I was his so-called best friend from such a long time," Sakura cried to her friend as the two sat in her on the floor and talked about the events of that day. After school, Sakura completely ignored Syaoran and did her best to stay away from him.

            "Sakura, did you read the letter?" Tomoyo asked her friend with the same look she had on her face since the event at lunch.

            "What's the point? All it's going to say is, 'I don't think this is going to work out' and all that other bull," Sakura answered bitterly. She had completely forgotten about it. After Tai had driven her home, he had given her a letter, from Syaoran.

            "Just read it. It's better to know for sure isn't it?" Tomoyo asked her friend solemnly. _'It may look like I'm helping you, you bastard Syaoran. But in the end, I'll just screw you over. Just like what you're doing to Sakura.'_

"I guess," Sakura sighed as she took out the green envelope from her bag. She tore it open and read aloud:

            _Sakura, since you won't give me the chance to explain to you in person I guess this is the next best thing. The girl that I was "flirting" with is a girl I've known for years, Sari. Maybe not as long as I've known you, but I have known her for a really long time. One of my friends from the soccer team, Ryu, likes her and so he asked me to set him up with her, that's why she was all red, just because I simply asked her if she liked Ryu. I swear Sakura. I didn't know what was happening around me because I was so deep in the conversation. I'm so sorry. But I was not flirting with Sari, I swear that to you, I would never betray you like that. I really care about you. Please understand my Cherry Blossom. I'll be waiting…_

_—Syaoran_

Sakura read the letter softly as she let a single tear fall on it. "Oh God," Sakura mumbled into her hands miserably. "I'm such an idiot."

            "Go to him Sakura," Tomoyo told her, rubbing her on the back softly. Sakura looked up at her best friend and hugged her.

            "Thank-you," Sakura whispered to her before she ran to where she and Syaoran always used to meet; Penguin Park.

            "Now that you realize how much you're going to miss her once she's gone and you've actually developed feelings for her, it's only a matter of time before one of us tell her the truth."

**[.Syaoran.]******

_'God,' _Syaoran thought to himself as he sat on a swing. _'Why does this hurt so much? I never used to care this much when Sakura got mad at me before. I mean this all started out for the bet. I've never lost a bet in my life, especially to Tai. That first week, it was so hard to set everything up. I'm scared… Li Syaoran scared. And of the stupidest things! To kiss her, to hug her, to touch her. What if I do something wrong? But I've kissed so many girls in my life, so this should be easy… right? I've never felt this way about anyone in my life before. But she's my best friend! But then why did it hurt so much when I saw her cry? God…  I… I can't be developing feelings for her. She can never know that this was all a bet. I'll call it off tomorrow with Tai. I want to be with Sakura.' _Syaoran thought to himself with many expressions until he finally smiled. "I want to be with her," Syaoran murmured with that same lingering smile. Finally being able to sort out his thoughts, he slowly walked back home, intent on ending this tomorrow. 

**To Be Continued…**

**SweetBabyGurl: **Hello everyone :D I'm back from New York with lots of new clothes and a ton of new great ideas. I decided to make this chapter extra long for you guys, so I'll be expecting some extra reviews ;) I'll try and update my other fic soon and for those of you who want me to e-mail you when I update, please leave your e-mail address in your review and state that you want me to e-mail you. So… I wonder how Sakura will find out about the bet… hMmMmMm. I'm still deciding whether or not she's going to find out, but I guess we'll have to wait and see in the next chapter of _My Last Breath_. Don't worry. By the time it's the tenth/eleventh chapter, the title will make sense. I assure you. Well that's it and don't forget to review! Thanks a lot and ja ne!


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura has liked her best friend, Li Syaoran, since the fourth grade but she's never been able to tell him, since he's always been Mr. Popular, and her, not being as high of a status as him. But when Syaoran makes a bet to go out with Sakura for a month… will things change? And what happens when/if Sakura finds out?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or anything like it. Just this plot and the characters I make up.

**Thank–you to: *** Deception of an Angel * AnimeObsessionFantasy * anjuliet * Kikakai * marlyn * oOoshortayoOo * Cherry Jade * cherry100 * F@ntasy K@t * DaShyGurl * sweet-strawberry692003 * Amber * myREEN n' RAAYneer * PeachBlossom4416 * kawaiineko * Carmela-chan * LiLfieRYwoLf * li-75 * Avelyn Lauren * LilAngel * SakuraKChan * Cherry Blossom * forestfairy * cherrysakura5 * SyaoranzCherryBlossom * WhiteLilliesWithAScar * Xinh * sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE * tracy-kin * maixwolfblossom * fleur137 * miss_k * alex * synchrogirl * Alima *

**By: SweetBabyGurl**

**From The Last Chapter: **

            "I want to be with her," Syaoran murmured with that same lingering smile. Finally being able to sort out his thoughts, he slowly walked back home, intent on ending this tomorrow. 

**-- My Last Breath --**

**        Chapter 8**

            "He wasn't there Tomoyo. I'm such an idiot; I just blew up at him and didn't even listen to a word he had to say. This is my entire fault," Sakura cried as she held her head in her hands, not knowing what to do.

            "But he didn't say that you were to meet up with him. Just that he was waiting… so maybe he meant for you to call him?" Tomoyo suggested, not being able to stand seeing Sakura cry… no matter how much she wanted to see Syaoran suffer for what he was doing to Sakura.

            "Maybe you're right," Sakura said a little hopeful as she reached for her pink phone, only to find Tomoyo standing up.

            "I'll leave you alone then. I'll call you later Sakura," she said to her friend, gathering her things.

            "Thanks Tomoyo. Bye," she said to her friend with a sad smile.

            "Bye Sakura," Tomoyo said to her friend as she left the door slightly ajar. Sakura stared at the cordless phone in her hands, wondering if this was the best thing to do, biting her lower lip.

            "Come on Sakura, get a grip. You've known him forever," Sakura muttered to herself as she dialed the first few digits to his cell phone. She hesitated for a moment before shaking her head and became confident at dialing the rest of the numbers and actually talking to him. Well that is until it started to ring. The moment she heard the phone began to ring towards the other line; she quickly hung it up, her heart racing. "What if he doesn't want to talk to me?" Sakura mumbled aloud as she played with the phone in her hands.

            "And why wouldn't I want to talk to you?" A voice said to her from behind. Sakura whipped around recognizing the male voice. There stood Eriol in her doorway as she ran up to greet him with a hug.

            "Hey Eriol. And it wasn't you I was talking about," Sakura said to him with a sigh.

            "Syaoran?" He guessed as he sat next to hear, their backs leaning onto the mattress of the bed.

            "Yeah. But this time, it's my entire fault," Sakura said softly as she titled her head back.

            "How so?" Eriol asked, even though he really already knew what happened.

            "Well… this is what happened," Sakura began as she told him what happened that day from her point of view. By the time she was finished her story, Eriol looked at her with a small smile.

            "Well since he has been acting stupid, you should confront him about that. But you should also apologize for blowing up at him like that," Eriol said thoughtfully, giving his own opinion. _'Should I tell her?' _

"Thanks Eriol. You're right. I think I'll call him right now," Sakura said to him as she picked up the phone once more, beginning to dial his number.

            "I don't think that will be necessary," Eriol said to her with a true smile this time as he put his hand over hers, to stop her from calling.

            "Hoe?" Asked the confused Sakura. It was then she heard another more masculine toned voice clear their throat, as Sakura froze. She slowly turned her head to the doorway, where this time, it held the one and only Syaoran.

            "I'll leave you two alone. We'll talk tomorrow morning," Eriol whispered to Sakura as he took his jacket that he held in his hands and left.

            "So um… can I come in?" Syaoran asked after a few moments of silence. He saw Sakura nod slightly as he took Eriol's place. 

            "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you," Sakura mumbled, still not looking at him. This made Syaoran smile softly; he then softly took her chin with two of his fingers on one side, forcing her to look at him.

            "Don't be. I'm sorry about not being able to be there to catch you when you fell like I promised from when we were little," Syaoran whispered to her softly, leaning his forehead unto hers as he intertwined his fingers with her own.

            "I remember that day. I was running and I almost fell but you caught me. You promised to always catch me when I fall," Sakura smiled at the memory as she leaned her head on his shoulder. But, she quickly sat up shaking her head, the worry once more evident in her eyes. "But I overreacted and—" Sakura began, looking back down, but was cut off when Syaoran kissed her soundly on the lips.

            "You didn't. If I saw any guy touching your arm like I was doing to her, he wouldn't be alive right now. So I'm sorry for being such an idiot," Syaoran mumbled before kissing her again.

            "Don't worry about it," was all Sakura could say now and then as Syaoran kept on kissing her. That is until…

            "YOU CHINESE GAKI! I KNEW I HAD TO WORRY ABOUT YOU!! GET OFF OF MY KAIJUU!!!" A very familiar, and a _very _pissed off voice yelled from behind them.

            "Oh shit," Syaoran mumbled as he pulled away from Sakura, only to come back once more to give her a quick kiss before he ran past Touya and down the stairs, leaving from the front door.

            "I still don't understand how he's able to do that to you every time he gets you mad," Sakura sighed as she walked over to her door, pushed Touya out of the frame and shut it, while a confused Touya stood where he was, trying to figure out what just happened. A few moments later, some loud curses were heard followed by heavy footsteps that just made Sakura laugh merrily.

**[.The Next Day.]**

            "Now class, please get into your pairs so you can have your assignments. You should have all of the math about budgets and such ready to be handed in," the sensei said to his class, addressing their project that had been assigned nearly a month ago. Sakura and Syaoran quickly looked at each other. With all that had been happening lately, the two had completely forgotten about the marriage project. Sure, Sakura and Syaoran worked on it a little bit, but it was still far from done. "Please go with your partner and pull out the budget sheets. I've given you much more time than I had expected, and so they should be done."

            Slowly, the class made their way over to their partners, all trying to get them done. For without any reminder, the rest of the class had also forgotten about the assignment. Thankfully for Sakura and Syaoran, Syaoran was a genius in math and had it done in no time.

            "Very well done Mr. Li, Miss Kinomoto," the sensei said to them as he looked over their work. "Here is your electronic baby and these are the switches so you know what to do for it when she will cry," their sensei told them once more before moving onto another pair of students who were still trying to get the work done.

            "So we have a baby girl then?" Sakura inquired as she picked up the "baby".

            "I guess so. I mean he did say "she", didn't he?" Syaoran asked looking at the plastic doll. He poked the arm, and Sakura hit his making him rub it, acting as if it hurt. "That hurts you know Saku."

            "Right," Sakura said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes smiling. "Hold it, I need to go talk to Tomoyo," Sakura said to him as she smiled deviously. She handed him the doll, but not before turning it on, making it burst out with crying noises.

            "Sakura! Make it stop!" Syaoran said to her, holding the baby out, one eye shut.

            "Turn the dial thing!" Tomoyo instructed showing hers. Syaoran winced as he brought the baby closer and turned the dial as the noise stopped, making the baby giggle before going silent again.

            "And that class, is what you're going to have to put up with until next Wednesday," the sensei said to them with a smirk. The rest of the students turned on their projects, making all of them wince, as the guys first tried to turn it off without help, only to have the girls grab it from them, turn the dial and hand it back.

            "Well Syaoran, looks like you're the only guy in here that knows how to do that," Sakura said laughing as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

            "Don't even think that it's going to be staying with me tonight," Syaoran said to his girlfriend with one raised eyebrow, handing her the project.

            "Mou, fine. But you're taking it tomorrow," Sakura replied sweat dropping as the bell rang, signaling lunch. She gathered her things and went picked up the project, waiting for Syaoran.

            "Umm… I've got some stuff to do, but I'll meet up with you later okay babes?" Syaoran asked as he looked into her eyes.

            "'Kay," Sakura said happily as she kissed him on the lips before walking off with Tomoyo.

            "You know what you're doing is wrong right?" Eriol asked Syaoran, as it was just the two best friends who were the only ones left packing their things away.

            "Yeah. That's why I'm ending it today," Syaoran said to his friend with a confident smile.

            "You're smiling when you're going to be breaking up with Sakura?!" Eriol hissed.

            "No you moron!" Syaoran snapped as Eriol's angry face turned confused. "I'm ending the bet today," Syaoran confirmed as Eriol smiled.

            "It's about time. It's going to be for real this time," Eriol said to him patting him on his shoulder.

            "Yeah. I just don't know how I never looked at her that way before," Syaoran sighed as he and Eriol left the class, shoving each other on their way out, completely missing Kevin who was standing right next to the door, looking both confused and shocked at the same time. He quickly went back into the class, got the homework that was assigned from earlier on and ran to his and Sakura's locker. On his way though, he saw Tai and Syaoran once more near Tai's locker. He stopped a few feet away from the two, standing behind a wall so he was out of sight, but just far enough to hear what they were saying.

            "Hey Tai, can we talk for a sec?" Syaoran asked as he stuffed his hands into his deep pockets.

            "What's up?" Tai asked as he continued to search his messy locker for his wallet.

            "It's about the bet," Syaoran said to him quietly after he looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone in the hall except the two.

            "Yeah. What about it," Tai grumbled as he stopped for a second then continued on with his search.

            "I want to end it. I know that it started off as a bet for me to get Sakura then dump her, but I really care about her. Damn… I think I might even love her," Syaoran said as he ran a hand through his hair.

            "It's about time," Tai said to him smiling as he slammed his locker shut once he found his wallet.

            "Everyone seems to be saying that to me today," Syaoran said as the two laughed. But it immediately stopped when they saw Kevin leaning against the wall and he seemed to be seething. "Yo, thanks for helping Sakura yesterday," Syaoran said uneasily to Kevin smiling.

            "Don't act as if you care about her," Kevin spat, looking Syaoran up and down. "I heard everything."

            "Okay just hold up for a second now Kevin," Tai said to him.

            "It's Yoshiro. And you're just as bad as he is. Li... I'll give you until the end of the day to tell her or else I will," he spat walking off.

            "Holy shit Tai! I can't tell her. She'll never want to come near me again!" Syaoran growled as he punched a locker, leaving it dented.

            "You have no idea how right you are," a broken voice called, as the two boys' heads snapped to where it came from.

**To Be Continued…**

**SweetBabyGurl: **Hello everyone :) Uh oh… who might the person be? It could be Sakura, and then Syaoran would be in _major _trouble or it could be someone else. But, you'll have to wait and see in the next chapter of _My Last Breath. _Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Things are happening a lot faster than I planned it to. Ah well :) Like I said before, the title will make sense in either the next chapter, or the one to follow it. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed and even those who don't :) But, please review and let me know what you think. Okay? Sorry it took me two weeks to get this one up, but it looks like I can only write one a week. So I'll be alternating between this fic and my other one, _Breaking__ Through._ Please go check that one out too by the way :P Well, that's it. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review ;) Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura has liked her best friend, Li Syaoran, since the fourth grade but she's never been able to tell him, since he's always been Mr. Popular, and her, not being as high of a status as him. But when Syaoran makes a bet to go out with Sakura for a month… will things change? And what happens when/if Sakura finds out?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or anything like it. Just this plot and the characters I make up.

**Thank–you to: *** Drownin' in my Tears * blackhearted_mistress * Carmela-chan * F@ntasy K@t * Kikakai * sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE * Avelyn Lauren * maixwolfblossom * fleur137 * oOoshortayoOo * MimiGhost * AnimeObsessionFantasy * tiffany * li-75 * SyaoranzCherryBlossom * anjuliet * Cherry Jade * hypercherry * sweet-strawberry692003 * Arcia-chan * tracy-kin * Alima * cherrysakura 5 * LiLfieRYwoLf *

**By: SweetBabyGurl**

***NOTE!!!: PLEASE READ MY NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER ONCE YOU'VE READ THIS CHAPTER ALRIGHT? THANK YOU!***

**From The Last Chapter: **

"Holy shit Tai! I can't tell her. She'll never want to come near me again!" Syaoran growled as he punched a locker, leaving it dented.

"You have no idea how right you are," a broken voice called, as the two boys' heads snapped to where it came from. 

**-- My Last Breath --**

** Chapter 9**

            "I can't believe you would do this!" The girl shrieked at the top of her lungs.

            "Okay… ju-just a second. Let me explain," Syaoran pleaded coming closer to the girl.

            "To hell with you! I can't believe she trusted you! We all did!" She screamed once more.

            "Chiharu if you'd just give me a chance to say something!" Syaoran yelled at her.

            "Chiharu are you okay?" A worried Sakura came in after her friend, followed by Tomoyo, Eriol, Takashi, Naoko, Rika and Kevin. "We knew you just wanted to go inside to get a drink but you were taking too long and the rest of us kind of had to use the bathroom," Sakura said once more sweat dropping as the rest of the clueless friends. "But then we heard all the yelling and screaming. Is everything alright?"

            "No, Sakura, it's not. And there's something you need to know," Chiharu spat angrily giving Syaoran a dirty look. Sakura's eyebrows knitted together in worry, knowing for a fact something was terribly wrong. Usually Chiharu only got mad at Takashi and that was because of his lies. But she was yelling at Syaoran of all people, and it worried her.

            "W-what's going?" Sakura stuttered, afraid of the response she was going to get.

            "Well. Tell her," Chiharu demanded.

            "Sakura… you have to understand," Syaoran began.

            "Tell me what and what am I supposed to understand?" Sakura asked firmly despite the face she was quite scared. She saw the angry look on Chiharu's face and the guilty looks on Syaoran's and Tai's.

            "Um… come on you guys. Let's leave these two alone," Naoko said wisely, although she didn't want to. But, the couple did deserve their privacy.

            "She's right, let's go you guys," Takashi agreed as he dragged an unwilling Chiharu and Tomoyo with him as everyone else left with their own free will. Soon, there was just Sakura, Tai, Kevin and Syaoran left.

            "I'm sorry Sakura," Tai said softly before he too left following the larger group of the four.

            "You're getting everything you deserve you damn bastard. I'm sorry you had to go through this Sakura," Kevin growled towards Syaoran before turning on his heel and briskly walking out. 

            "Sakura," Syaoran said to her as he tried to get a hold of her hand.

            "No Syaoran," Sakura said as she moved away from him so she was out of his reach. "What is it that you have to tell me?"

            "It's going to be hard to say this… but I want you to know that I really do care about you, and I do love you… now," Syaoran began.

            "Oh God," Sakura murmured to herself as she daintily touched her forehead as she sunk on the school steps.

            "Sakura please, just hear me out," Syaoran begged, kneeling down so he could meet her eyes.

            "I don't know if I want to," Sakura said, panicking. 

            "Please Sakura," Syaoran begged once more. She saw how desperate he was and gave slight nod, telling him he needed to continue. He too nodded as if to assure himself before he sat too sat on the stairs beside her and took a deep breath. "Sakura, right now you're my girlfriend and I care about you in a way I've never cared about any of the other girls I have ever dated in my life. There's just something special about you. But... before I was able to realize that, you were my best friend. Someone who I could turn to for help with any of my problems," Syaoran began.

            "A-and you still c-can," Sakura said as she smiled and spoke shakily.

            "I know but…" Syaoran took this opportunity to sigh. "You know everyone has been saying for years we'd make the best couple in the world. And we always ignored them… well I rather ignored them… because it was preposterous! You were my best friend for crying out loud!" Syaoran continued. Sakura nodded, urging him to get to the point. "Well, then Tai came along and just a few months ago I finally realized he had a thing for you. I don't know why, but I felt such hatred towards him sometimes. Especially when you went on dates with and you kissed him… I didn't know what I was experiencing. I'm pretty sure him and everyone else noticed it too," Syaoran said to her looking her in the eyes.

            "Where is this getting at Syaoran?" Sakura asked, giving him a square look.

            "Well the fact is, I haven't been truthful with you all along. And it's mostly about the reason why I asked you out in the first place," Syaoran continued as he held his breath, noticing the hurt that flickered across her face before it quickly disappeared.

            "So you didn't really like me like the way I liked you in the first place," Sakura said mostly to herself in the most strained and hurt tone. "I guess what I thought to be true before I accepted to be your girlfriend was right. This is some cruel joke."

            "No Sakura. You know me better than anyone, I would never play a joke like that on you or anyone for that matter! But I'm sorry to say it, but noo. I had no feelings as guy would have for his girlfriend for you when I asked you out at first. I'm sorry but it's the truth. But that was then Sakura, please keep that in mind. I love you now," Syaoran said with a look of adoration.

            "Until I know everything, I can't respond to that," Sakura answered her voice cracking

            "I understand," Syaoran said solemnly, looking down so his bangs could cover his face.

            "But Syaoran, if you didn't have feelings for me when you asked me out and asked me to be your girlfriend, what made you do it?" Sakura questioned, her voice barely above a whisper.

            "A bet. A bet that Tai challenged me to, saying that I could make you fall for me, and then I'd break up with you so Tai could get a chance to go out with you," Syaoran replied, his voice almost inaudible. Syaoran heard her shaky intake of breath. The moment he looked up to see her reaction; he only got his face smacked sharply to the side, for Sakura had slapped him, leaving a red imprint on the left side of his cheek. Syaoran shakily lifted a hand to cheek, not expecting such a hard blow from her.

            "You bastard," Sakura cried out at she shot up from where she was previously sitting.

            "Sakura I understand that you're upset but—" Syaoran began as he too stood up but was almost immediately cut off.

            "UPSET?! BOY IF YOU THINK THIS IS UPSET I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU THINK MY ANGRY IS!" Sakura screeched.

            "S—" Syaoran began but was cut off once more.

            "Don't you even think of speaking my name," Sakura growled lowly. "You and I are over Li Syaoran," Sakura spat once more before walking away.

            "Sakura, wait," Syaoran pleaded as he firmly gripped her arm.

            "Don't you dare touch me!" Sakura yelled as she yanked her arm away. "Do you see this tear?" Sakura questioned after she wiped her face clean of the clear liquid falling from her eyes, where now only one lone crystal tear fell. "DO YOU SEE IT?!" Sakura screamed when he didn't show any response, her body shaking with emotion. He sadly nodded his head. "This is the last tear… that I am _ever_ going to cry for you."

            Sakura icily looked at him before stepping outside towards the back of the school where it began to rain cold and heavy, as if the sky was crying for her. She whipped around just to see Syaoran about to touch her again. She smirked in the most sardonic way that she seemed to be mimicking him. She stealthily came close to his face as she leaned in and blew in it letting out  breath, so he could see her breath coming from her mouth and hitting his face. 

            "That, Li Syaoran, is **_my_** **_last breath. My last breath_** that I am ever going to waste on the likes of you again," she hissed pausing between each and every word, before walking away from him for the last time, disappearing within the rain.

**_.: [_****_ ~ End? ~ ] :._**

****

**SweetBabyGurl: **Holy crap!! It's finished?! Trust me, I'm just as shocked as you are. I didn't expect it to end so soon… but, wow. And I mean it. Just… wow. I honestly expected this to go on a lot farther than this, but I'm in a crappy mood and I just started to write and let it carry me wherever. Anyway, I told you the title would make sense and ahahahaha!!! :P You guys really didn't expect it to be Chiharu Mirada now did you ;) Thank you so much to all of you wonderful people who have read and reviewed this story, and even those of you who have just read this. So now… it's all up to you people who are reading this. I need to know whether or not you want me to either just end this fic with an epilogue, or continue it with a sequel. It's all up to you now. Thanks so much you guys and let me know soon okay!! Thanks a lot and ja ne!


	11. The End?

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura has liked her best friend, Li Syaoran, since the fourth grade but she's never been able to tell him, since he's always been Mr. Popular, and her, not being as high of a status as him. But when Syaoran makes a bet to go out with Sakura for a month… will things change? And what happens when/if Sakura finds out?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or anything like it. Just this plot and the characters I make up.

**Thank–you to: *** JaMiE LoVeR * marlyn * SakuraKChan * AnimeObsessionFantasy * F@ntasy K@t * sweet-strawberry692003 * immortal angel * lilgtazn35 * czakali * anjuliet * ME * unknown * SugaBlossom247 * Carmela-chan * ToMoYo129 * tracy-kin * nedge * Littleblackrose * Little Silver Kitten * Cherry Jade * cherryblossomprincess12 * earthy876 * KiT TayLor * suzu * BlAcKDrKWolF * Dailor Nebula * oOoshortayoOo * Di * anime-obsession260 * miss_k * reviewer * Dee * InuFanata * Jessica * SyaoranzCherryBlossom * forest fairy * kurumas kitsune * ROckerhsimo * li-75 * KawaiiCB * DaShyGurl * cherry100 * starryeyedlizzy * AlterEthereal * Azera * NeverKissme * ccslover *Anonymous * Sakuruchan * Liz Anne * heartluv * Cherry Blossom * maixwolfblossom * Lily * Avelyn Lauren * Anna * fleur137 * xDamselx * synchrogirl *

**By: SweetBabyGurl**

**-- My Last Breath --**

** Epilogue**

            From the time of the mishap between Syaoran and Sakura, everyone was effected; Sakura the most. The normally happy and cheerful girl rarely smiled and only spoke when she was spoken to, responding with one worded answers. Most people thought she just needed time to heal… but the guy she liked and even thought she might have even loved betrayed her… when they were the best of friends too! She was so hurt, all Sakura wanted to do was lock herself away and forget. Forget him… but that was just impossible. Even though she wanted to have nothing to do with him… why was it that he came to her in dreams… and she would be happy with him? Why is it that she always thought of him? Why is whenever she saw him with anyone else that was the opposite sex, she still got the jealous feeling inside of her? Why wouldn't he remove himself from her mind?! Why could she still feel his kisses burning her lips, cheeks and neck where he had previously kiss her? Why was it that he was slowly and silently torturing her without even knowing it…

            Syaoran constantly tried to talk to Sakura. He thought that maybe… just maybe if he continued to pursue her she would break down, tell him how terrible he was and they would be able to build up their friendship again and maybe even progress into something deeper than just friendship. But nothing would happen. She just wouldn't do a thing to respond. The two finished their project, but handed it in separately. Sakura refused to communicate with him and even look at him. It was tearing him up inside… but he knew he was the only one to blame. It was no one's fault but his own. The part that was killing him the most was she never smiled, never laughed, her eyes never shone with that innocence and love for life like they once did. The Sakura he loved — loves was gone. The Sakura everyone loves was gone. And it was all his fault...

**_~.. Graduation Day ..~_**

****

****It was finally graduation day and everyone was either rejoicing that their high school years had finally come to an end, or crying for this same fact. It was time for everyone to leave and go to college to continue on with their lives. This also meant losing contact with some of the most important people to them as well. Syaoran was voted to be at the top of the class and was to give his speech before the school. As he stood up at the front, he looked at Sakura's downcast face the entire time he spoke, watching her reaction to his words. 

            "Teachers, classmates, fellow students. We've finally made it! We're graduating!" Syaoran exclaimed with a fake smile on his face as the class of 2004 cheered. "All of the exams and tiring days we didn't want to get out of bed because we were up late studying are over. The school dances, spirit days, football games and trying out for team sports are over. The times we were rejected from asking out a girl or guy or over… for most of us anyway," he continued as the crowd laughed. "Some of these are good things, but then again some of them are bad. This has been our home, a place where we could go to meet up with friends and have people to talk to about everything and anything. This is where relationships between friends, teachers, students and girlfriends or boyfriends were formed and developed even farther. I'd like to thank each and every one of you people out there. For this indeed has been an eventful year. I'll miss you all. Thank-you class of 2004," Syaoran finished as everyone cheered and threw their hats up into the air, officially signaling that they had graduated from high school.

             Five years had passed since graduation and everyone was doing great. Tomoyo was famous, for she has set up the clothing line she always wanted to have. Eriol had finally proposed to Tomoyo, who after many tears of joy and much screaming of delight accepted. Eriol was currently working as a doctor, helping anyone in need. Chiharu and Takashi were engaged and were both working for a law firm. Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu and Takashi were to have a double wedding. Naoko was working as a film writer and Rika was the actress for Naoko's films.

            That only leaves Sakura and Syaoran. Although they kept in contact with everyone… it was only these two that decided not to interact any longer, much to Syaoran's displeasure who tried calling her once a month for three years before giving up on the love of his life altogether knowing there was nothing more he could do… for now. Syaoran was his normal self although his eyes seemed to contain an anguish no one could remove. He had stopped dating altogether even though he was highly sought after. He had finished his schooling for college within two years because of his high grades and was working for Li Corp, the family business that his sick mother could no longer manage. His mother was constantly reminding him these days that she wanted to see him married before she died. And whenever she said this; it drove him insane, for Sakura was brought back to mind. She was the only woman he ever thought… no he knew he could and would be happy with.

            Sakura had also finished school early. She had decided she would strive to be the best, and in her college, she was. She graduated with perfect grades and started up her own company that was excelling. She grouped together with many other of the top students in her college and they ran a technology company. Their company designed certain software for important groups of people such as the CIA and government. Sakura was doing amazingly well seeing as she was the president of Kinomoto Inc. Although Sakura was also sought after by many men, unlike Syaoran, she decided to go out with them for a week before dumping them, getting a new man ever other weeks or so. She did her best to dodge calls and questions about Syaoran and was delighted when his calls finally stopped. Her father was quite upset with how she was doing in the dating field, and promised him she would settle down and make plans to get married this year, for he was sick and she didn't want to put any pressure on him. Although she didn't plan on keeping this promise and just said it to make him feel better, but his death two days after the promise was made changed her mind. The last things she said to him were "I promise daddy. I love you." She wasn't going to let the last words she said to him go to waste. It looks like she'd have to get married this year after all. So what's this about Fujitaka Kinomoto's will and Li Syaoran now?

            How will these two lives come together again to fulfill destiny? Find out in _Just Breathe…_

**SweetBabyGurl: **Well, there's your epilogue and since so many of you asked for it, the sequel will be coming soon :) As soon as I get the time to do it, the sequel will be up and running. I really don't like the subjects math and science especially when I get homework for it… so you blame my teachers, not me! Well I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Speaking of enjoying writing some things… I'll be taking off the fic Breaking Through. I honestly cannot stand it. I hate how it's been developed and things like that. I think I'll just stick to writing one fic at a time from now on. But I'll have to sequel out soon alright? Thanks a lot and ja ne!


End file.
